


Thursday

by CaramelShipper



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelShipper/pseuds/CaramelShipper
Summary: Thurdays...one of the most bleak days of the week, for it is right after Wednesday (half of the week mark) and Friday (the most anticipated day of the week). One would think, Thursdays are pretty bleak days, nothing actually happens on Thurdays. But for three months, three amazing months, Thursdays were what Steve waited and lived for. He couldn't wait for Thursdays to arrive. At least, for three months it was so. Now Steve can't wait for Thursdays to end.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, um… this is the longest thing I’ve ever written. I swear to God, the moment I saw that number I was like “how in the world did I write that?” I wrote this in one night. I couldn’t sleep last night and pulled an all nighter. Yeah, I hate myself.
> 
> Infinity War did not happen. Therefore, Endgame didn't happen. Steve and Tony fixed things after Civil War and noe everyone lives happy in the compound.

**Thursday, December 24th.**

Steve was sitting on the couch at one of Tony’s parties at the Tower, a Christmas party for the whole staff of the Avengers Compound who couldn’t go back home for Christmas or didn’t have anyone to celebrate with.

A beer in his hand, he was laughing along with Sam and Bucky, who were sitting down on the other couches next to him. The environment at the party was nice. A little bit too many people for his taste, but he was feeling fine. Everyone was having fun and they felt at home here, something not everyone was used to.

Natasha sat down on the space to his right, and when he turned to smile at her, he saw her. There, standing on the other side of the room, laughing with other agents, was a girl with long dark brown hair put up in a half updo, the ends of it curling a little bit. Beautifully manicured fingers wrapped around a champagne glass, that she took up to beautifully plump red lips to take a sip. She was wearing an off the shoulder, short red dress with a princess skirt with bell sleeves, 3/4 long. But the things he liked the most about her were her smile and her eyes. God those big, hazel eyes were so beautiful. He couldn’t stop staring, he was hypnotized.

“What do you think, Steve?”

Steve turned around to face his friends, who were all looking at him with expectant eyes.

“Uh…” He cleared his throat, “Um, yes, sure.” He said.

Bucky bit his lip and looked down, smiling; while Nat just shook her head and chuckled.

“Okay.” Said Sam, getting his phone and scrolling through it as if looking for something. Then he plays a song from the phone. It was Single Ladies.

They all look at him with a small smirk on their lips, as if waiting for something.

“... What is it?”

“You said you agreed to dance to Single Ladies,” Sam said. “So, dance.”

Steve’s face got as red as his shield, and that’s when his three friends lashed out laughing.

“She’s pretty.” Bucky said, making Steve huff out a laugh and raise his hands up as if he was giving up.

“Alright alright, you caught me.”

“You should go talk to her.” Replied Sam.

Steve sighed, looking down at his interlocked fingers. He did find her pretty - beautiful - but he wasn’t sure about going to talk to her. 

“She’s been looking your way too, you know.” Natasha said, taking a sip from her drink, making Steve turn to look at her.

“I don’t know guys, I don’t even know her. It’s the first time I’ve seen her, to be honest.”

“Yeah, that’s because she’s a new recruit. Tony hired her about a month ago.” 

He sighed and took a sip from his beer, grateful when Nat changed the subject to something else he didn’t actually pay attention to. He turned his gaze away from his friends, unconsciously looking back at her.

His eyes go wide when he finds her eyes on him, a small smile on her lips. She jumps a bit when she finds herself caught, which made Steve’s grin grow.

She smiles, a blush covering her cheeks and nose, and she simply nods at him from across the room. He smiles and nods back. A silent “hello”.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thursday, December 31st.**

Tony threw yet another party for the people he worked with, this time at the compound. He was standing at the bar, drinking another beer and listening as his friends chatted and laughed, but he couldn’t help himself as his eyes wandered the room.

It seemed as if the whole room lightened up as she entered, and everything seemed to be in slow motion. Tonight she was wearing a short black dress, a little bit off the shoulder, long sleeves with three golden buttons on each, and thigh high boots. Her hair was let down, reaching her mid-back in beautiful long locks. Her makeup was a little bit stronger tonight. Dark smokey eyes, but her lips were on a nude shade this time. Still, Steve thought she was gorgeous.

She made her way towards her friends; maybe some new recruits as well; and he couldn’t deny that ugly feeling he felt when he saw how she kept her hand on one of the guys’ arm.

“He’s gay, by the way.” 

He turned around and found Tony smirking at him with a glass of scotch in his hand. Behind him, his trio of best friends were smirking too.

“W-what?” 

“That’s her best friend, they both entered together. He’s gay.” Tony said, taking a sip from his drink. “You should take the shot, capsicle.” 

Steve rolled his eyes and ignored Tony’s comment, looking the other way. 

“Suit yourself,” Tony said, shrugging. He was about to leave, a good 5 feet away from them, and shouted “She’s single, just so you know.” And with that, he left to mingle around his party.

Steve talked with his friends for a while. It was around 11:50, everyone was getting ready with silly hats and glasses with the new year’s number. It was in that moment that Sam said one of the stupidest - yet smartest - things he could tell Steve at that moment.

“I dare you to go kiss her when the ball drops.” 

Steve choked on his drink, Nat and Bucky laughed at his reaction.

“I’m not gonna kiss her when the ball drops.” He said sternly.

“Why not? Come on man, you like her and it’s clear she likes you back. She’s been staring at you all night. Go. Kiss. Her.” Sam said with his arm wrapped around Steve’s shoulders.

Steve bit his lower lip and looked over at her, and she was - in fact - looking at him. When she realized she had been caught yet again, she sent a small wave his way with a small smile, making him smile and wave back.

“You have a little bit under 10 minutes, go make your move, tiger.” Sam took his arm away. “Now, I have to go look for a cute single lady to kiss at midnight.” And with that he left.

Steve was left alone now. Sam left to go look for a midnight kiss, and Bucky and Nat were standing pretty close to one another, holding hands. Steve still couldn’t believe Bucky and Natasha were dating, but apparently they had history when both were in the Red Room.

Steve looked around him, seeing all the couples getting ready for the ball drop. It was 11:56. He took a swing from his beer. Should he go for it? No, he didn’t even know her name. 

11:57.

He’s gonna do it. What does he have to lose? Ok, maybe she’ll file a sexual harassment complain against him. No. He’s not gonna do it. He takes another sip of his beer. She likes him doesn’t she? Maybe his friends are right.

11:58.

He looks over at her. She’s not alone, there’s a guy sitting with her. Of course, she’s got someone to kiss already. She’s too pretty to not have someone.

But Tony did say she’s single. Maybe she is single and she doesn’t have anyone to kiss tonight. But then, why is that guy over--

11:59.

She’s alone. Oh God she’s alone. 

_This is your chance, Rogers_ , he told himself. He checked his watch. He’s got 15 seconds more. He sighed and made his way towards her. She was looking around her, not paying attention to him.

10

9

8

7

Voices around him started counting. He was almost there.

6

5

4

He was three steps away from her. He can do it.

3

2

He got there just in time.

1

He’s standing right next to her.

“Happy new year!” 

She turned to him, eyes a little wide in surprise. He looked at her and she looked at him. And then he leaned down and kissed her… On the cheek.

He chickened out.

He was groaning internally at his own behavior. Even at 100 years old and he still didn’t know how to behave around women. 

“Hi.”

He turned towards her, she was smiling and a blush was covering her whole face. He knew for a fact that he was blushing, too.

“Hi.” He breathed out, a sheepish smile on his face. With a hand rubbing the back of his neck, he added, “I’m Steve.”

“I’m Molly.” She replied, extending a hand towards him.

Steve took her hand in his, and it felt like her hand just fit right in there with his. How in the world was her hand so soft? It felt nice compared to his rough one.

“Happy new year, Steve.” She said, not taking her eyes - or hand - away from him, biting her lower lip in a smile, making him smile as well.

“Happy new year, Molly.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thursday, January 14th.**

He hadn’t seen Molly since then. He heard - more like Natasha told him when he didn’t ask about it - that Molly got sent on a mission around the 3rd with a couple of other agents, and she got back to the compound the night before.

He entered the gym that morning, not really thinking and dropped his gym bag on the floor next to the punching bags, and started his routine. He was really focused on the task at hand, that he didn’t hear the door opening again.

“Good morning, Agent Stewart.” FRIDAY’s robotic voice said.

“Good morning, FRIDAY.” 

Steve stopped mid punch. That was Molly’s voice. He turned and saw her walking towards the treadmills, pulling her hair into a ponytail, stopping when she saw him.

“Good morning, Captain Rogers.” She said with a smile.

“Good morning, Agent Stewart.” He replied with a smile of her own.

She kept walking until she reached the treadmills, dropping her bag next to it and getting on it, her back facing him. That’s when he noticed her workout clothes. Steve felt his breath get caught in his throat.

A bright pink sports bra with black lining with the word PINK written on it - why would they print the color of the bra on it? - black leggings that ended halfway down her calf, and pink running shoes.

_Don’t stare Rogers, it’s rude to stare._ He told himself. _Don’t stare don’t stare don’t sta--_ he groaned to himself when his eyes dragged down her back, right to her… uhm… you know where.

“Goddammit, Steve.” He mumbled.

“What was that?” He heard her ask, making him jump.

“Nothing!”

He picked up his bag and ran out of the gym. He swore his face was as red as a tomato. He needed to take a cold shower. Quick.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thursday, January 21st.**

Steve woke up in the middle of the night. Another nightmare. He sighed, rubbing his hand over his face and got up. He knows he won’t fall back asleep for a while, so he heads up to the kitchen for a glass of warm milk.

Almost at the end of the hallway towards the kitchen, he sees the lights on. Who could be up at 3 am? 

Sitting at the bar, eating a bowl of cereal and scrolling through her phone, sat the girl that plagued his thoughts. Her hair was braided over her shoulder, she was wearing an Iron Man t-shirt with a pair of yellow booty shorts.

He’s not gonna lie, that t-shirt was a blow to his ego.

“Don’t let Tony see ya wearing that shirt, he’s gonna get over his head.” He said, making her jump in her seat.

She turned to look at who talked, a smile brightens her face, and Steve loved that feeling. Bet Tony didn’t make her smile like that.

“Hello, Captain.” She said.

“Please, call me Steve.” He replied as he made his way to the cupboard to get a glass then to the fridge to get the milk. He gets the milk carton out and pours it into the glass on the table, leaning on the cabinet while facing her.

“Why are you up?” He asked, taking a sip of his milk.

She shrugged her shoulders. “ Couldn't sleep. It happens sometimes.” She took another spoonful of cereal. “What about you?”

He chuckled a bit, looking down at the table top. 

“Same as you, couldn’t sleep.”

They spend some time like that, each on their own side of the kitchen, the silence not awkward. It was… comforting. Steve finished his milk and washed the glass. He was about to say his good night, when she spoke.

“You want some?” She said glancing at the cereal box next to her.

Steve looked at the box. He’s never seen that box until now. What cereal is that?

“What is that?” He asked, grabbing the box and moving it around.

“Just the best cereal out there.” She said through a mouthful.

“Cinnamon Toast Crunch?” He asked, making a face.

“Hey,” She pointed her spoon at him. “Don’t judge it until you try it. Seriously, it’s the best cereal in the world.”

Steve smiled and shook his head, turning around to get a bowl and spoon from the cupboards. When he got them he made his way towards the bar again, serving the cereal into the bowl and pouring the milk in.

He takes a spoonful and sighs, getting it in his mouth as she watches. He chews on it and takes his time trying to savor it. He swallows, still quiet and her gaze was still on him.

“So, what do you think?” 

“It’s good.” He said with a straight face, making her scuff.

“Just good? No man, this is better than good. Here, take another bite.” 

He laughed and did as told, grinning at her with his mouth full of cereal.

“You’re right, the second bite is better.” 

That made her smile. He loved being the reason for her smiles and being on the receiving end of them.

They went back to a casual silence, sending small smiles to the other’s way.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thursday, January 28th.**

Natasha was training the new recruits at the gym. There were 8 new recruits, Molly included. Nat was showing them some moves to defend themselves if they needed it, on or off the battlefield.

“Okay everyone, 4 on each side of the mat. We’re gonna spar.” Natasha said, and they did as told. Steve sat down at the one of the benches where both Sam and Bucky were sitting as well, watching the recruits train.

“Stewart, Henderson. Get on the mat.” Both recruits did as told. Henderson was a 20-something year old man, tall, buff, handsome, and he knew it. He had a very cocky and annoying attitude, not a lot of people liked him.

“Hey gorgeous.” He winked at Molly and she rolled her eyes. Steve felt something inside him twist at that.

“20 bucks on Stewart.” Sam told Bucky, not taking his eyes off them. Bucky scuffed.

“Of course she’s gonna hand him his ass. I say she beats him in 10 minutes.” Bucky said, arms crossed in front of his chest.

“I say in five.” Sam replied.

“You’re on.” 

They looked on as the contenders sized the other up. Molly kept her eyes on Henderson, positioned ready to attack the moment Natasha gave the order.

“Hey Stewart, how about we do this in my room? Whatcha say?” He said with a laugh, making Molly groan in disgust and Steve clench his fist.

“Start!”

Henderson thrusted himself at Molly head on, to which she jumped to the side, making him fall on his face.

“I don’t know, Henderson, what would it feel to lose to a girl?” She said with a smirk.

Henderson stood up and went for her again, but she jumped up, like a pro gymnast. Steve had to admit he was impressed by that.

“What’s the deal with this Henderson?” He asked Sam and Bucky.

“He’s been harassing her since they started training as recruits. She keeps turning him down but he never gets it.” Bucky said, not taking his eyes from the fighting pair. 

When Henderson went for her yet again, Molly didn’t waste time. She jumped to the side, evading his attack, but jumped on his back and wrapped her legs around his middle. She let her whole body weight move back when she let her upper body back, her hands on the floor and sending Henderson flying a few feet away towards the floor.

Sam, Bucky and Steve cheered on as Henderson stayed down, Natasha naming her the winner of the match.

“You owe me 20 bucks.” Sam said to a groaning Bucky.

Steve’s eyes were locked on Molly, a proud smile plastered on his face as he watched on. Molly got off the mat and went to get her towel, cleaning the sweat from her brow and looked at him, smiling and waving.

He waved back, the only thought on his mind being _that’s my girl._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thursday, February 4th.**

Steve entered the common room as he made his way to his room after gym, he just wanted to lay down and sleep until the next week, he was so tired. He was going to cross the hallway to the rooms when he saw Molly sitting down on the couch with the remote in her hand.

“Hey, Steve.” She smiled when she turned to look at him, making him smile back. God, he really loved that smile.

“Hi Molly, what are you watching?” He asked.

“I’m about to start Star Wars Episode V. Have you seen it?”

Steve had, it was one of Bucky’s favorite movies since he got the code words off his head by Shuri. But he wasn’t going to tell Molly that.

“Not really. It’s been on my list for a while, I just haven’t had the time to watch it.” 

“Wanna watch it with me? It’s one of my favorite movies.” She said, moving a bit and patting the place next to her. 

“Sure.” Steve smiled and sat down next to her, hoping he didn’t seem as excited as he felt. She pushed play on the remote and leaned back. She was a little bit short. Her head reached just a little bit over his shoulder, but he loved being this close to her. Their knees were touching, and he hoped she couldn’t hear his heart beating a mile an hour. 

_She doesn’t have super hearing, Steve._ He told himself. _She’s not a super soldier._

About three fourths of the movie, she leaned her head on his shoulder, and he tensed up a bit. He looked down at her through the corner of his eye and she looked so relaxed, that he calmed down and did something a little bold: He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Halfway through the movie he felt himself growing tired, but he wasn’t going to throw this opportunity to be with Molly just because he was tired. 

Almost at the end of it, after nodding off a bit, he looked down at her to find her sound asleep on his shoulder. He smiled a sleepy smile, and let himself fall asleep with his arm wrapped around her and his head on top of hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like this. I cried while writing it. I wrote it while listening to “Jueves” by La Oreja de Van Gogh, and let me tell you, it’s a very very sad song. If you can/want, listen to it on loop while reading this. If you speak Spanish, you’re gonna hate me after this. If you don’t translate the lyrics AFTER reading.

**Thursday, February 11th.**

Steve was sitting in his office working on some paperwork he had to turn in the next morning when he got a call from Natasha.

“Steve, come to the medbay NOW. It’s Stewart. Something happened.” 

Steve stopped what he was doing and ran to the medbay. When he got there, he saw Nat still wearing her suit, but her hands were covered in blood.

“What happened?” He asked, Captain mode on.

Natasha took a deep breath. “Molly got shot.” 

Steve clenched his jaw, trying to keep himself from running and looking for her. Natasha saw the anger on his face, how he tried to control himself.

“How did it happen?”

“Mission was complete, everything went according to plan and nobody got hurt. We were boarding the jet when Becker tripped and his gun shot itself. Molly was halfway on board.” 

Steve ran a hand over his face and pinched the bride of his nose.

“The bullet lodged itself between two of her ribs, but no major damage. She’s gonna be out of duty for a couple of days.” Nat told him.

Steve sighed, and, placing both hands on his waist, turned towards the hallway that led to the medbay’s beds, where Doctor Cho was making her way towards them.

“Hey, Helen.” Nat sighed, taking the cloth the doctor was handing her to clean her hands. “How is she?”

“She’s fine, just got out of surgery. We took the bullet out, no broken bones and no major arteries damaged. She’s going to be in a lot of pain, though.”

“When can we see her?” Steve asked.

“She’s sleeping right now, but I think she’ll be up in an hour. We can transfer her to her own room tomorrow morning, she’ll have to rest for a couple of days.”

After the whole deal with Ultron, Helen Cho created a new Cradle, for the use of the Avengers and their agents. Steve figured Helen had used it to heal Molly a little bit faster, but surgery was still a big deal.

Steve cleared his throat, “Can I… can I wait for her in her room?” He asked.

Helen turned to look at Natasha with wide eyes, Nat simply nodded with a small smirk on her face.

“Um, yes Captain, of course. She’s in room 12.”

Steve nodded and left. He walked not too fast to seem desperate, but he did have a little bit of speed on his step. When he enters the room, he sees Molly is asleep on the bed, breathing softly and a little bit too pale, but she’s fine. 

_She’s alive_. He told himself. He sits down on the chair close to the bed, and simply stares at her. Seeing her like this worries him, but at the same time puts him at ease. She’s alive. She’s okay.

A couple of minutes pass, but he doesn’t notice it because he simply loves watching her. He feels like she’ll disappear if he stops.

“You know how creepy you look, right?” 

Steve turned and saw Bucky leaning on the door, arms crossed over his chest. Steve sat up straighter and took a deep breath.

“Hey.”

Bucky took a step in and stood next to Steve, handing him his sketchbook and his pencil case.

“You could use the time to draw something and seem less of a creep.” Bucky smirked, Steve let out a huff of a laugh.

“Thanks, punk.”

“She’s strong, she’ll be alright.” Bucky said after a moment of silence.

“I never doubted that.”

Bucky puts a hand on Steve’s shoulder and squeezes it a bit, then leaves without another word.

Steve did as Bucky said, he drew while he waited for Molly to wake up. He drew her, sleeping peacefully in front of him.

He was so concentrated on his drawing, to get everything perfect, that he didn’t notice Molly was waking up. Not until she groaned a bit. Looking up, Steve saw her moving around and her eyes opening slowly.

“Hey, doll.” Steve said, not realizing he used a pet name with her.

Molly turned towards him, feeling groggy. “S-Steve?”

Steve smiled and unconsciously took her hand in his, gently holding it. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Like shit.” Molly groaned, making Steve chuckle.

“Shit- sorry. I feel like crap. You don’t like cursing.” Molly corrected herself, a small painful smirk on her face, making Steve groan.

“Who told you about that?” He said.

Molly smiled at this, biting her lower lip at his annoyance.

“Natasha, when we were coming back from the mission.” 

They fell into a silence after, Molly’s hand in Steve’s, not one of them moving or saying anything.

Then, Molly turned her hand and was now holding Steve’s hand, and she squeezed it.

“Thank you for being here, Steve.” She said with that smile that Steve loved so much on her face.

“I wouldn’t be anywhere else, doll.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thursday, February 18th.**

It’s been a week since the accident during Molly’s mission, and she’d been since moved to her room at the Compound. She says she’s fine and that she can move around the compound - to the kitchen or the common room - but Steve thinks otherwise.

“You have to rest, stay in bed. You had surgery.” He would say.

Molly rolled her eyes at that. At first she found itn endearing and even blushed at having the Captair worried about her well-being, but after the third day it started to become annoying.

“Steve, I’m fine. I’m just getting something to eat and watching a movie. On the couch. Laying down. Not moving.”

As she said this, she winced a bit and Steve raised an eyebrow.

“I’m fine.”

Steve lets out a breathy laugh and gets a couple of cushions from the other couch.

“Come on, doll. Move.” 

Molly did as told, and Steve placed the cushions where her back would be, then told her to lay down again. This time, the area where she had been shot wasn’t touching the couch anymore, and she wasn’t in pain anymore. 

“Thank you, Steve.” She smiled up at Steve.

Steve took that as his cue to leave, but Molly stopped him.

“Hey, um… would you like to stay with me? Watch a movie?”

Steve paused and turned to look at her, a blush covering her nose and cheeks as she looked up at him. God she looked adorable.

Steve looked at her with such gentleness in his eyes and smile, that Molly felt her heart skip a beat. He walked towards her and sat down next to her feet on the couch.

“What are we watching?” He asked.

“A Harry Potter Marathon. You think you’ll manage?” She replied.

Steve chuckled at that, and faced forward as she pressed play on the remote.

Halfway through the first movie, Molly nudged him with her feet.

“Yes?” He said, turning to look at her.

“You’re too far away.” 

Steve made a face at this. “We’re on the same couch.”

“Come closer.” Molly said and turned on the sofa so that her legs were off of it, signaling to Steve to sit on the seat next to her.

Steve smiled and moved. When he was down, Molly lifted her legs and laid them across his, her knees on his thighs. Steve laid his hand on her thigh, and she went to hold it with hers. 

There was no need for words at that moment. They both felt content and at peace by just being close to the other. They continued to watch the rest of the saga in that position, both with smiles on their faces.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thursday, February 25th.**

“Absolutely not.”

“Come on! I can do it!”

“You had surgery 2 weeks ago!”

“And now I’m fine! Doctor Cho did an amazing job! I can run and lift weights!”

Steve groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, both elbows on the table in front of him.

“Steve, I think--” Bucky started, being the only one of the Avengers sitting around the table who was brave enough to speak during this very awkward moment.

“We’re not discussing this.”

“Why not? I think she’s right.” Bucky replied and Steve whipped his head to face him, eyes set and angry.

“I want to be an Avenger and I think I’m fine enough to go back on the field.” Molly replied with her arms crossed in front of her.

“The kid’s right. She could at least try out.” Tony said, sending a smile in Molly’s way.

“Thank you, Mr. Stark.” 

“She doesn’t need a try out. I’ve seen her training, she’s gonna kick ass as an Avenger.” Sam added. 

“I’ve seen her on the field, she’s good with guns and knives, she could give Barnes a run for his money.” Natasha said, earning a “Hey!” from her boyfriend who was sitting next to her.

Steve groaned and ran his hand through his hair and face, then turned to look over at Molly who was standing in front of them.

“Alright. Just know it’s not gonna be easy. You’re going to train a lot more and it’s going to be a lot more difficult than your normal routines.”

Molly nodded. “I never thought it’d be easy, Captain.” 

Steve nodded. Grabbing his tablet, he stood up. “Everyone’s dismissed.” And with that, he left the conference room.

Everyone started standing up one by one and leaving the room. Molly was the last to leave, eyes looking down and a hurt look on her eyes.

“Don’t worry about him.” A voice said, making her stop and look to see Natasha and Barnes waiting for her, leaning against the wall.

“Why doesn’t he trust me?”

“That’s not the problem, sugar.” Bucky said. “He does trust you, he’s just worried about you.”

“He shouldn’t, I’m fine.”

Natasha nodded. “Yes, but he doesn’t want you to get hurt again.”

“But why?” 

Bucky and Natasha looked at her and then turned to look at each other, a knowing smile on their faces.

“You’ll have to ask him that.” Barnes said, taking Natasha’s hand in his and leaving Molly alone with her thoughts.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thursday, March 4th**

Steve was still not happy about the decision the team made, but he knew they were right. Molly was more than capable to be a part of the team. Hell, she’d be a great addition to it, he couldn’t let his feelings for Molly cloud his judgement.

He entered the gym and dropped his bag, wrapping his knuckles with bandages, and started his routine with the punching bag.

Around 20 minutes later, the doors opened and Molly walked in. When she spotted Steve, she made her towards him and stopped next to him. Steve didn’t stop punching the bag, not even acknowledged that she was even standing there.

“I need to talk to you.” Molly said in a firm voice, but he didn’t turn to see her.

“What is it?” He replied, still punching the bag. 

“I’ll prove to you that I can be part of the Avengers.” 

“You don’t have to prove yourself, you’re already in the team.” He kept punching the bag.

“Yeah, but you’re not okay with it. I’ll show you that I can do it.” She said crossing her arms. Steve hadn’t stopped nor turned to look at her, and she huffed in annoyance.

“Spar with me.”

Steve stopped mid punch. He turned to her and saw a determined look on her face.

“What was that?”

“Spar with me. Right now. I’ll show you.”

Steve looked at her and shook his head in disbelief. 

“Come on, Rogers.” Oh she’s not a happy camper.

“Alright, Stewart. You got it.”

They both made their way to the matts, standing in the center of it.

“Ready, doll?” He said with an uncharacteristic smirk, to which she smirked back at him.

“Oh yes, Captain.”

Steve made the first move. He went for her waist, but she moved aside in the right moment and threw a punch his way. He moved back and went to grab her arm as she moved towards him, but she jumped like the gymnast she was before she joined the compound, and back flipped her way away from him.

“Running away, sweetheart?” He said, “That’s not a good look.”

She shrugged. “You gotta admit the flips were badass.” She said, making Steve laugh and nod.

“Yeah. Yeah they’re cool.” Steve said and abruptly ran towards her, catching her in a lock, her back against his chest, both her arms being held by one of his hands, the other on her waist.

“But this move is more badass, don’t you think?” He whispered in her ear.

She groaned and, to his surprise, actually freed herself and wrapped her arms around his neck, maneuvering her body to his backside. Her legs were now wrapped around his neck and she pushed her body weight to the back to bring him down, but Steve was faster than her.

Just in the moment she was pulling back, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled in front of him, pushing to the ground and falling with her. He was holding himself up by his arms.

Both of them were breathing hard, covered in sweat, and both looking at each other.

“Nat showed you that move?” He asked.

“Yeah, about a month ago.” She asked, breathless.

They both fell quiet then, staring at the other and not breaking eye contact. Steve licked his lips. They were so close he could feel her breathing on him.

“So, am I good enough for your team,”, she said, then added with a smirk, “Captain?”

Steve huffed a laugh but didn’t stop looking her in the eye. Except when he moved his eyes down to her lips, then back to her eyes.

“Yeah, I think you’re gonna be fine.”

He looked her straight in the eye, and then started leaning down slowly. His lips were inches away from hers, and then he took that final step and brushed his lips against hers.

“Captain Rogers, you’re required at the conference room.” FRIDAY’s voice sounded through the whole room.

Steve backed away from Molly and stood up, taking a deep breath.

“On my way, FRIDAY.”

Molly sat down on the mat cross legged, staring up at Steve as he wiped the sweat off his face. Neither of them knew what to say, both faces were red - they weren’t blushing, it was the work out they just had - and she just smiled at him.

“I think they need you, Cap.” Molly said, raising a hand to Steve.

Steve chuckled and tooked Molly’s hand and pulled her up. They stood there in silence, but then Molly did something Steve was not expecting.

Standing on the tip of her toes, she pressed her lips to his cheek gently. 

“Go, they need you.” She smiled, and made her way to the treadmill.

Steve shook himself out of his shock, and left. A smile on his face all through the day.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thursday, March 11th.**

“Agent Stewart, you’re needed at the hangar.”

Molly groaned and covered her face with her pillows. 

“Agent Stewart you have to get up.”

“Yes I know FRIDAY, hold on.” Molly groaned again and grabbed her phone from her nightstand.

4:30 am 

“God don’t bad guys sleep?” She mumbled and changed into her stealth suit. It looked just like Natasha’s, except for the thigh holsters it had. Two on each thigh. Two for guns, two for knives.

By 4:45 she was already in the hangar with Steve, they were waiting for Sam to arrive. Apparently this was just a recon mission. In and out, no big deal.

“Who’s ready for their first mission as an Avenger?!” Sam shouted as he entered the hangar. Molly chuckled and the three of them entered the jet.

Sam was piloting the jet while Steve and Molly were on the back getting weapons. Yes, it’s recon but it’s better to be safe than sorry.

As Molly was getting her guns and ammo ready, Steve stood next to her.

“Hey, Molly, I think we’re gonna finish this early, and it’s gonna be around 8 when we get back. I was wondering…” He started, a blush making its way up from his neck to his ears.

Molly stopped what she was doing, her full attention on Steve.

“Maybe we could go get some breakfast? There’s this diner with the best omelet in town.” Steve couldn’t look at her, he was so nervous.

Molly couldn’t stop herself and chuckled. “I’d love to go have breakfast with you, Steve.” She swore she was blushing too.

“Great! It’s a date, then” He said with a huge smile on his face. He leaned down and kissed Molly’s cheek, making her blush even more.

“Okay okay, lovebirds.” Sam said through the coms. “We’re here. Get ready to go.”

The mission went according to plan. They had the info they needed, and by 7:30 they were ready to go.

They were walking towards the jet, leaving the old HYDRA building behind, when Molly stopped walking.

“Shit. I left my knife there. Go on without me!” She said, turning around and walking inside the building.

Steve was waiting for her in the middle of the street, looking around to make sure they weren’t going to get attacked.

“Steve there’s someone on the roof! I repeat there’s someone on the roof! Molly get out of there now!”

Steve looked up and saw a man with a keyboard in his hands. A weird looking keyboard and that’s when Steve knew.

_Oh no._

Steve ran towards the building, and he saw Molly running towards the door, but they weren't fast enough. 

An explosion sounded and the building came down. Molly was so close to the entrance, but never made it out.

_No no no._

“Sam. Molly’s still inside the building!” 

“I’ll take care of this son of a bitch, go get her!”

Steve got there, and started digging. Moving rocks around, but he couldn’t find her.

“Come on, where are you?” He kept mumbling.

Then, after what felt like an eternity, he found her. She was covered in dust, there was blood on her forehead and hair. She was awake.

“S-Steve?” She whispered.

“Yes doll, I’m here.” He said, taking more rocks off of her. Everything is fine. She’s- Oh no.

That was the moment he saw it. The lower part of her body was being crushed by a giant piece of debris. 

“Steve…” She started, but a coughing fit started and blood came out of her mouth.

“You’re fine, doll. I’m getting you out of this.” He said, trying to control himself.

“Steve, I’m scared.” Tears started to pool in her eyes, and Steve had to bite his inner cheek to not start crying himself, too.

Steve, with all his might, lifted the rock over Molly and pulled her out, taking her in his arms.

“Sam, get the jet going. We’re almost there.” Steve ran as fast as he could and entered the jet, and then they left.

“I want medical ready.” Sam said to the comm.

All the way back to the compound, Steve tried to keep Molly awake, but she kept getting in and out of consciousness.

“You’re gonna be fine, doll. We have a date, remember?” He said, making her give him a weak smile in return.

“Yeah, I’m gonna need that omelet.” She whispered.

Steve kissed her forehead with a teary laugh.

“Steve?” Molly whispered.

“Yeah, doll?” 

“Come closer.”

He did. He got closer to her. Molly, with some of her last strength, opened her eyes a bit and smiled, and pressed her lips on his. Steve, shocked, couldn’t move, but quickly reacted and kissed her back.

As she pulled back, Steve saw tears running down her face and mixing with the dust on her cheeks, and the brightest - and a bit sad - smile he’s ever seen on her face. 

“I couldn’t leave without a kiss.” She said, laying back down, her eyes starting to close.

Steve cupped her face with his hands, making her look at him.

“No no no doll, you can’t leave. Look at me. Hey, look at me.”

Molly did, but she couldn’t keep her eyes open for long.

“I love you, Molly.” 

She smiled again and a single tear ran down her face.

“I love you too, Steve.”

And then, she closed her eyes.

Steve placed his hand on her neck to look for a pulse, but he couldn’t find one. He then let himself go, and, laying his forehead on her chest, let out a cry and started sobbing. He kissed her forehead.

“No no no Molly, come back. Molly please!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thursday, March 18th.**

Steve walked through the pathways of the place, flowers in his hand, eyes on the floor. He stopped walking once he reached his destination, and smiled a sad smile.

“Hi, doll.” He said.

In front of him stood a gravestone with the name MOLLY STEWART written in the center of it. He kneeled down and placed the flowers in front of it.

“The compound is not the same without you. It’s a bit dark, to be honest.” He told her.

He sighed, feeling himself about to cry.

“I miss you doll. I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you. I feel this is my fault.” He couldn’t look at the stone, he kept looking at his shoes.

“Molly, I…” He started, and looked up at the stone. “ I love you, Molly.” 

Then, out of nowhere, a butterfly flew in front of his face, dancing around his face, and bumping itself on his cheek. On the spot Molly kissed him on that day at the gym. Butterflies were Molly's favorite animal.

Steve let out a choked laugh as he cried. He stared at the butterfly as it flew away.

“Thank you, doll. I’m sure you’re fine now.”

Steve kissed his fingers and placed them on the stone, and before he left, he said “Good bye, doll.”


End file.
